Supernova
Supernova was a Mountain Dew flavor, and a contestant in the first DEWmocracy promotion. It returned for a limited time in Back by Popular DEWmand along with Typhoon and Pitch Black from May to July 2011. Its tagline was "DEW with a blast of Strawberry Melon Flavor and Ginseng" while its diet version's tagline was "Strawberry-melon Diet Dew." History Supernova was designed by Mountain Dew fans in the first phase of DEWmocracy, and was released over the summer of 2008 to compete with Voltage and Revolution to become a permanent flavor. People were to go online to the DEWmocracy website to vote for their favorite. On August 17, voting had ended and Voltage was announced the winner, holding 41% of the votes. Supernova had come in second place, with Revolution in third. Supernova, along with Pitch Black and Typhoon, saw a limited return to shelves over the summer of 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion, which lasted until July of that year. Supernova was part of Canada's DEWmocracy, and it was in stock from March 18th to June 9th. In votes, it came in fourth place, with White Out in third, Code Red in second place, and the winner being Voltage. On May 19, 2014, Mountain Dew Canada released a Back By Popular DEWmand in Canada. The three losing flavors from DEWmocracy Canada were announced to be coming back. Supernova was one of the three flavors coming back, the other two being Code Red and White Out. Supernova lost once again, this time to Code Red. Despite this, the official amount of votes given to Supernova, the percentage of votes, or position of the flavor (second or third) have never been disclosed. In Finland in 2012, Supernova was released as a second flavor. For no apparent reason, this version has a completely different color and taste. The Finnish Supernova is only available in 500ml bottles. In Denmark in 2016, Supernova was released as Limited Edition for the promotion of Titanfall 2. At the end of the promotion, it was released as a permanent flavor due to high sales. The Danish version uses the same formula as the Finnish version. Diet Supernova Diet Supernova won FanDEWmonium, which resulted in its becoming a permanent Diet Flavor. In January 2012, months after it was announced the winner, Diet Mountain Dew Supernova was returned to shelves and was featured in the Fuel the Frenzy promotion for its 12-week limited time run. Afterwards, it was removed from shelves permanently due to a lack of sales during its limited-time release. However, it remained listed an option on the Official Mountain Dew Locator website (although it did not have locations) until mid-2014. Strangely, some fans were still able to locate Diet Supernova in various scattered locations until at least 2014. Supernova Slurpee For a brief period in 2013, certain participating Canadian 7-Eleven stores offered a Slurpee variant of Supernova and Voltage while DEWmocracy Canada was underway. After the Canadian DEWmocracy was completed and Voltage was announced to be the winner, neither Supernova nor Voltage were continued as Slurpees. Code Red, White Out, and Supernova were released as Slurpee Flavors as part of the Back By Popular DEWmand promotion in Canada in 2014 (see photo below under other designs). As of December 2014, all three variants are still available. Description Supernova was a Strawberry-Melon flavored soda with added ginseng and was bright magenta in color. Diet Supernova was the same color and flavor, but was a low-calorie variant. The Finnish variation of Supernova is a Raspberry-Lemon flavored soda and is Orange in color. Category:Flavor Category:Purple Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Featured Flavors Category:DEWmocracy Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:Loot for Labels Category:Fuel the Frenzy Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Diet Soda Category:Pink Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:Canada Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:2007